


Appetite

by iminmysin



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Consensual Kink, Eating, Force-Feeding, Getting Together, M/M, PWP without Porn, Pie, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6804799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iminmysin/pseuds/iminmysin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being free of the First Order means Finn can do whatever he likes. And he likes to eat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appetite

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this TFA kink meme prompt: "One characters get off on stuffing, and another gets off on being stuffed."  
> https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3961.html?thread=9496441
> 
> Things not appearing in this story: sex, weight gain, a plot, any attempt to appeal to people who don't like stuffing kink.

"Enjoy," Poe says, handing Finn a plate of food. Finn knows it came from the mess, same as everything else they eat, but of course Poe's made friends there and seems to be able to get whatever he wants from them. Finn does shifts in the kitchen and they _still_ don't seem to like him as much as they like Poe. Which might be just as well. He doesn't want to overdo it.

It feels a little weird eating dinner in their room, sitting on a bed with plates balanced on their knees, but he'd rather not have an audience if they’re really going to do this.

The food here tastes like it came from the soil rather than extruded from a machine like he’s used to. He stabs a vegetable with his fork, takes a bite, and finds that it tastes green and bright and delicious. Then there's a kind of meat with a dark sauce heavy with spices, and something white and fluffy that he thinks maybe comes from a root, and a round cake of purple stuff that he can't identify that tastes like smoke and earth.

He likes all of it. He likes being able to like things, to decide what tastes good and have too much of it. Too much to be fair, or appropriate, or controlled. It reminds him of where he isn’t anymore. 

Everything tastes so good. There are things he’s had here that he didn’t like: Snap seemed offended about one of them, some fungus that tasted to Finn like sweaty socks, but the rest of the table was on Finn’s side and there was a lot of laughter, so he thinks it was a typical bonding ritual. But everything that Poe picked for him, he likes. It’s hard to take his time and not just bolt everything down because it’s delicious, but he forces himself to go slow enough to taste everything.

He looks over at Poe after he cleans his plate, sees that he's already done with his own meal and has been watching. That's weird too, but weird-good. Like the first time, when Finn finally understood that he could eat however much he wanted and went a teensy bit overboard and Poe gave him a belly rub and Finn started doing it deliberately to wind Poe up (and a little bit to get Poe to touch him again) until Poe finally admitted that he liked watching Finn stuff himself silly. Taking more than his fair share, just because he wants to, just because it tastes good and feels good, is a heady new power he hasn’t gotten enough of yet.

"I'm still hungry," says Finn, giving Poe his best sad-small-animal eyes. He's not actually, but he's not full yet either, so close enough.

Poe reaches out and takes a box from his desk.

"It's a good thing I'm not out of food yet, then," Poe says with a smile, lifting some kind of pastry out of the box. "Have you had pie before?"

Finn shakes his head. This is definitely not intended to be a one-person dessert. If it was served as part of a meal he'd expect to get about an eighth. The thought that Poe might try to get him to eat it all himself is... challenging. But exciting.

Finn picks up his fork and takes the pie.

He eats methodically, aware of the sweet taste of the fruit inside, of Poe's eyes watching him, and of how very quickly he's approaching the point of _full_.

When he gets to that point, he puts his fork down and takes a breath. He's out of control, completely and utterly, and it's a heady, dizzying feeling. He likes it.

"You can't be giving up already, man," says Poe.

"I don't know, I'm pretty full," Finn hedges, though he's in no way too full to keep going. He’s not ready to stop. He knows, rationally, exactly how much intake his body needs and how to space his meals for maximum performance. He’s beyond that point already, starting to feel uncomfortably bloated, and he’d do this anyway but Poe’s encouragement is nice.

"Need some help?"

Finn nods. Poe takes the pie.

"Scoot back."

So Finn moves until his back is against the wall. Poe follows him, settling cross-legged between Finn's knees. His legs press against Finn’s thighs, pinning him to the bed. It makes Finn feel a little dizzy, a giddy feeling in the pit of his stomach that he gets whenever Poe touches him. He knows he’s going to get his fill of something, even if not of Poe’s proximity, and it’s a heady kind of freedom. 

"Open up," says Poe, holding a forkful of pie to Finn's mouth.

They talked about this, Finn asked for it, but it's still a shock that it's really happening, that Poe is here in front of him planning on feeding him until he feels like he's going to burst. He's not really tasting the pie anymore, but he _wants_ it. He chases each bite, trying to bolt them down as fast as he can, before his body catches up with what he’s doing. His stomach already aches a little and each bite seems to land heavy inside him.

"Wait," he says, and Poe puts the fork down.

"How do you feel?" Poe asks.

"Full, definitely full now," says Finn, resting a hand on his belly.

"I got this all for you. I know you can take a little more," coaxes Poe, pressing another bite of pie to Finn's closed lips. He's a little flushed, eyes wide, and Finn likes that he likes this. He opens his mouth.

It's more of a struggle now. His body is telling him he's done, that maybe he can't do this, but he knows that's not true. He swallows, whimpering a little in the back of his throat. He feels stuffed and huge and ridiculous.

Poe doesn't stop. They're both breathing hard, but Finn's breathing harder, feels like every bite is a struggle. Like his distended stomach is pushing everything else out of the way now, weighing on his lungs and forcing him into quick, shallow gasps.

"I can't," he forces out between bites.

"I know you can, buddy," says Poe, slowing his pace but not stopping. "You're doing so well. So good for me."

Poe's voice changes on the last part, and Finn looks at him, feeling slow and overfull and groggy but trying to understand. There's a question written on his face, and Finn's not sure how to give the right answer, to say he liked that, so he just repeats, "Want to be good" between bites and Poe's expression smoothes out.

He has to force himself to swallow. He's well past his limits now, or what he thought was his limit. A part of him wants to push Poe off, tell him to stop, but he'd asked for this. He'd asked to be pushed, and the bigger (still growing) part of him likes it. So he tries, though he's so, so full, though it's starting to hurt. The waistband of his pants is getting uncomfortable, cutting into his skin, so he starts to unfasten them without even thinking about the fact that Poe is right there. It’s a relief when he pulls the zipper down, takes as deep a breath as he can. He pulls his shirt up, resting his hands on hot skin, and he can _feel_ how full he is from the outside, skin stretched taut over everything he’s eaten.

Finn’s so focused on his own body that he doesn’t notice Poe until the next bite he expected doesn’t come. Poe’s holding the dish aside and Finn follows his eyes down. Down to where his belly bulges out, to the way he’s stroking himself, trying to calm his churning stomach. He whimpers a little in the back of his throat, wishing Poe would touch him.

He takes a moment to feel embarrassed, to wonder if he’s gone too far. If Poe thinks this is gross. But he's not blind. Poe looks... fascinated.

"You can touch, you know," Finn says, bold and drunk on food.

The fork Poe was holding clatters into the plate and he presses a hand to Finn’s bare skin. It feels so good to be touched. To be touched by Poe, especially, gentle fingers ghosting from his ribs to the temporary curve of his abdomen, from the firm swell above his navel to the soft spot below.

"I know it's tough, but you're doing so good, Finn," Poe encourages, biting his lip as he looks down at his hand on Finn's exposed belly. "You're gonna finish this pie for me."

Finn shakes his head, because it’s really hitting him now how full he is and there's no way that whole thing's going inside him. Poe tips the dish, leading Finn's eyes down, and he sees there’s less than a quarter left. He can't believe he ate all that.

He almost complains when Poe takes his hand away.

"I know you can do it. You want to," Poe breathes, feeding Finn another bite. He takes it, chews and swallows.

He feels completely ready to explode, stomach swollen huge and tight. He doesn't know if he can do it, but it doesn't matter anymore what he thinks because Poe is still feeding him. And he's still eating, every bite a struggle. He moans around the fork, trying to communicate all this to Poe and sure he's failing, but as long as Poe doesn't stop it's fine.

And finally, when he doesn't think his body can take any more, he's literally going to burst, Poe stops.

Finn opens his eyes. He didn't realize he'd closed them at some point, focusing on his own body and opening his mouth mechanically at the touch of the fork to his lips.

"You did it, sweetheart," Poe says, a little bit of awe in his voice as he shows Poe the empty plate and then stretches back to set it somewhere off the bed. "Look at you," and he does, pushing Finn's hands gently away from his belly and replacing them with his own, making little circles with his thumbs. Finn doesn't know what he looks like to Poe. He feels... sated. Slow. Excruciatingly full. Poe sounds pleased, though, like Finn sweaty and gasping and full of an entire pie is a good thing.

"Does it hurt?" he asks.

"A little," Finn says.

"Here," and Poe's hands are on his shoulders, trying to turn him, and Finn feels too heavy to move, stomach painful and sloshing. It takes longer than it should but finally Finn's laying down and Poe's leaning over him, touching Finn's skin, and it feels perfect.

“I can’t believe you actually did that,” laughs Poe.

“Me neither,” says Finn, hiccuping a little and then hissing at the stab of pain it sends through his stomach.

“Sorry,” Poe says, “is there anything, um. Can I help?”

“Keep doing that. A little harder,” Finn says, closing his eyes.

Poe’s fingers dig in a little, rubbing side to side over the swollen peak of his belly. It’s comforting, even through the occasional twinges, feels like he’s moving things around, helping Finn digest. Finn floats on the feeling, too glutted to think or move or do anything but be in his body.

He’s so focused on the sensation that he immediately feels the ghost of a different touch, opens his eyes to see Poe pressing a kiss between his hands on Finn’s skin. He hums as happy a sound as he can, trying to be encouraging.

“I’m all sticky,” Poe complains.

“And whose fault is that?” says Finn, but he’s already pulling Poe’s hand up to his lips, sucking sweet-tasting fingers into his mouth.

“I can’t believe you’re willingly putting something else in your mouth after all that,” Poe says, breath hitching in the middle as Finn swirls his tongue. Finn doesn’t reply for a minute, too focused on the taste of Poe’s skin after he’s sucked away all the lingering taste of dessert. Finally he opens his lips, letting Poe remove his hand.

“Dunno, I have a pretty big appetite,” says Finn, patting his belly,

Poe smiles and Finn reaches a hand around the back of his neck, tugging gently. He’s not sure about what he’s doing, there’s a fluttering dizziness in the pit of his stomach that’s totally separate from all the food crammed in there, but he’s on a roll with being greedy so he has to try. There’s no way he’s moving from the highest entropy position of _flat on his back_ for a while, but he wants this, too, and he’s starting to think that Poe could keep things at a heavy-flirting level forever and never make a move.

Poe kisses him, and Finn doesn’t even have to drag him bodily down all the way to do it. His lips are soft and Finn doesn't mind the rasp of stubble, just moans against him because of course Poe is amazing at this like he’s amazing at everything and also Finn can’t arch up into him without jostling his stomach.

“Isn’t this uncomfortable?” Poe asks when he finally pulls away, fingering the hem of Finn’s shirt where it’s rucked up around his chest. Finn nods, and then Poe’s trying to lift him up and wrestle the shirt off while Finn groans at the sharp kick of pain in his gut.

Finally Finn’s disentangled and Poe’s apologizing, kissing Finn’s neck and chest and the little mound of his stomach. It still aches, but it’s satisfying, too.

"I might fall asleep," Finn murmurs.

"Go ahead, you earned it," says Poe fondly, rubbing gentle circles over Finn's skin. He feels sated, full and overflowing with everything in the universe that he’s ever wanted. He can’t ask for anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompter, I loved everything about your prompt and would like to subscribe to your newsletter. Be my anonymous friend.


End file.
